When emergencies occur or other help is needed, people will reach out to emergency services, such as 911, for assistance. Traditionally, in order to request emergency services, a person places a telephone call to 911 or another emergency telephone number. As cellular and Internet-based phones rival traditional telephones connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) in popularity, emergency call centers are receiving calls from an increasing variety of sources. Because different sources for requesting emergency services may have different capabilities, there is a need for emergency call centers to be able to move beyond ordinary PSTN telephone capabilities. For example, text messaging, e-mail, and various other features have become more common on cellular telephones.